


болит сердце и грудина по тебе моя скотина

by oglogloth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderswap, light ushioi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oglogloth/pseuds/oglogloth
Summary: smoking cigarettes on the roofyou look so pretty and i love this view
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 28





	болит сердце и грудина по тебе моя скотина

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my buried wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+buried+wife).



> girl in red
> 
> идея @sam_pie_hey  
> название честно спизжено у @echeneidae  
> стэньте твиттер и любите фем!тендо
> 
> рейтинг за м*ат  
> фоновый ушиой  
> _
> 
> ссыл очка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8778159

Красные листья рвутся в окно, к теплу. Тендо собирает волосы в хвост и вздыхает:

— Октябрь.

Ушиджима кивает и возвращается к еде.

Всегда она так — молчит, но давит одним своим присутствием. Прикрывает спину и нависает сверху. Не любит распространяться по пустякам и вообще вряд ли что-то любит. 

— Мы с тобой здорово сочетаемся, правда? Я говорю, ты слушаешь. Ты забиваешь, я блокирую. Ты любишь ванильное мороженое, а я нет, — Тендо говорит совершенно все, что придет в голову.

«Я люблю, а ты нет», — язык все-таки прикусывает.

Вакатоши вся — солнце и август, мед глаз, крепость железного дерева в сердце, сильная осанка. Красивые мягкие волосы.  
Сатори ей так и говорит.  
Вакатоши не отвечает, но разрешает заплести себя.

С ней всегда вот так. Не соглашается вслух, но разрешает. Наверное, будь Сатори кем-нибудь другим — хотя бы парнем — она бы этим непременно воспользовалась.  
Но как можно предать ее хрупкое доверие?

Тендо не предает. Тендо умница. Тендо никому не рассказывает, что у Ушиджимы большой и позорный краш в Ойкаву.

Тендо гладит соседских собак, чуть не попадает под машину, нежится в объятиях Ушиджимы потом — хотя бы так. Господи. Хотя бы так.

Сатори всегда была слаба к женским бедрам, а Вакатоши разминается прямо перед ней. Что за.  
Вакатоши выбивает ей пальцы на тренировке. После тащит в медпункт — но они же так соблазнительно болят! Знать, что это сделала Вакатоши, ее Вакатоши, приятно вдвойне.  
Врачиня запрещает тренировки на две недели, и Тендо честно бы проигнорировала это, но.  
Ушиджима не сводит с нее взгляд.

Пальцы безумно ноют, и это как оргазм, честно.  
Я хочу тебя.  
Если ты продолжишь так смотреть, я тебя поцелую.

Вакатоши отворачивается, и нежно берет ее за руку — она так умеет? Она тренируется для Ойкавы?

— Я тебя не пущу в спортзал.

Вот блин.

Но если Тендо не играет, то Ушиджима не играет тоже.

— Представь, какие они мокрые сейчас, — взбудораженно шепчет Сатори, показывая на сокомандниц, и касается губами уха Вакатоши.

— Извращенка, — а сама-то краснеет. Сатори не выдерживает.

— Люблю, — стонет она и ложится головой на плечо Вакатоши. Та напрягается. Здорово — чувствовать ее, но мучать — не ее прерогатива (а казалось бы).

— Девушек, — поясняет Тендо. Подумав, добавляет: — И пудинг.

Ушиджима расслабляется.

Тендо всегда считала, что главное в жизни — это веселье, но. Но.  
Главное в жизни — это Вакатоши. Ее молчаливое спокойствие и поддержка, распространяющиеся, кажется, на всю префектуру как минимум. На Сатори — сильнее всего.  
Дом там, где Вакатоши.

Бытует байка, что она не умеет любить, машина для волейбола. Ложь. Тендо своими ушами слышит, как она шепчет: «Ойкава. Тоору», сажая огурцы.  
Сама Тендо катает на языке «Ушиджима. Вакатоши», когда выставляет руки для блока.  
Хотелось бы, конечно, не только имя.

Слова — глупые, пустые, в никуда, ни о чем, льдом в глазах Вакатоши. Сатори нужно как-то наполнить пустоту между ними. Чем-то.

Она сбегает с уроков и тащит Ушиджиму за собой. Закалывает ей в волосы красные листья и смеется.  
Где же ее теплый, нежный август?

Они смотрят дурацкие фильмы, и Сатори сидит слишком близко к Вакатоши, а потом вообще — кладет свою ладонь ей на бедро. И щеки горят.

— Вака-чан, — шепчет Сатори и нависает над ней. Октябрьские волосы закрывают их от мира.

Случайное имя с неслучайным намерением — Ушиджима дергается. И Тендо бы точно…

— Иногда ты бываешь такой пугающей, Тендо.

Ну вот. Теперь и она ее боится. Не сегодня тогда.

— У меня для тебя есть подарок, — Сатори отшатывается от Вакатоши и падает рядом. После — скидывает ей номер Ойкавы. — Не спрашивай откуда он у меня, просто не спрашивай. И, — подумав, она все-таки добавляет, — смело иди к своей цели.

Ушиджима благодарно кивает. И вся — лучится целеустремленностью и тихим, сокровенным счастьем.  
Господи. Сказал бы кто эти слова самой Тендо.

Ушиджима остается на ночевку, но Тендо снова ее обманывает — сама не спит. Долго смотрит на Ушиджиму, вбирая в себя ее черты. Очень скоро это все закончится — а Вакатоши, залитая лунным светом, ей жизненно необходима.  
Она вдруг дергается сквозь сон и бормочет:

— Тендо. Октябрь. Тендо, — и хватается нежно за ее волосы, тянет на себя. Тендо послушно ложится рядом.

Ушиджима. Вакатоши. Ушиджима. Сатори так любит ее, что почти готова сдаться.  
Достаточно и того, что Вакатоши комфортно рядом с ней, верно? Когда-то Сатори не могла мечтать даже об этом.

Дни облетают, как листва — стремительно и некрасиво. Ничего не меняется.  
Тендо закатывает вечеринку, чтобы не поддаться осенней хандре. И ради Ушиджимы.  
Она потом ей должна будет — шутка ли, собрать столько волейбольных клубов в одном месте. Удивительно, что Сейджо тоже появились — «мы все продули Карасуно» все-таки работает.

Высокий воздух горчит — скоро выпадет снег. Она закуривает и зябко касается голыми ногами черепицы крыши.  
Отсюда все прекрасно видно. Целующихся Ушиджиму с Ойкавой — вообще лучше всех.  
Она молодец конечно. Сатори никогда в ней не сомневалась.  
Но горько почему-то все равно.  
Сатори делает еще затяжку и трогает пальцами теплое и чужое на щеках.


End file.
